


Map of Obelanth: The Ancestral Kingdom and Adjoining Lands

by Ayabelle (lea_hazel)



Category: Collar of the Damned, Original Work
Genre: Documentation, Embedded Images, Gen, Maps, Quests, Transcribed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/pseuds/Ayabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Given the many contradictions between the maps which appear in different editions of the books, not to mention the discrepancy between the map and the text, here is my corrected and annotated version, including all major locations from all four books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Map of Obelanth: The Ancestral Kingdom and Adjoining Lands

**Author's Note:**

> This map was created as a response to the genprompt_bingo prompt: "Journeys and Quests." It depicts every major landmark from _The Lost Idols of Abyswen_ , and several additional ones from later in the series. I also intend to create a smaller, more detailed map which only includes the Obelanth heartlands.

([High-res version on imgur](http://imgur.com/hSPDGqA))

In the east: The Cloudling Kingdom lies in the tallest mountains in the northeast. South of that, the eastern border of the map is made up of a range of mountains, and immediately to their west are the foothills, named Elwyn's Feet. In the southeast the mountains give way to the sea and the Coastal Cities. Midway between the Cloudling Kingdom and the Coastal Cities is a mountain pass called Obelyn's Ladder. A river originating near this point runs westwards to flow into the Malyn river.

Ancestral Obelanth: The ancestral kingdom is bordered by the coast in the south, the foothills in the east, and two intersecting rivers in the north and west. The capital, Tara Vivia (common name Brighthaven) lies in the estuary of the Malyn river. The city of Tara Ariata (common name Greatfording) also lies on the bank of the Malyn, farther north. North of the river lie wild lands.

In the west: A trade road run from the northern edge of the map southwards, at first following the path of the Malyn river, then diverging from it, and finally meeting it again at its intersection, where lies the city of Tormel. Where the river and the road diverge there is a forest. A tributary of the Malyn river runs from west to east, through first the Pale Hills, and then a forested area where it meets the Malyn, west of the trade road. At the western source of the river lies the outpost of Ashmarch and the fortress of Winter Sun. West of the Malyn's estuary lies the land of Sedril, and farther west than that, where the shoreline curves north, the Salt Coast. The shoreline runs north to form a deep bay and then curves back south, to disappear at the western edge of the map. The northwestern corner of the map is uncharted.

Locations of note: Brighthaven, seat of the Duke Vivianti; Greatfording, seat of the artisan guilds; Obelyn's Ladder, the mountain pass leading into the Cloudling Kingdom; the Pale Hills, a site of forced labor sand mines; Winter Sun, a prison fortress created by an ancient curse.

Note: The region of Bellmeade is not marked on the map, but probably lies directly to the east of Brighthaven, between the river and the foothills.


End file.
